bonesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Primeval and Bones Crossover Season 6 Crossover 1 (English)
For the original (Italian) translation, click here. Premise This is the first crossover between Primeval and Bones was written by Crasraptor. This episode is preceded by the episode of Primeval 6.5 and 6.7 episode of Primeval. There will be no video. The page with the video found on Primeval Fanon Wiki. Primeval Episode 6.6 The New Year Begins Good PART VI- ANOMALIES AND BONES The year was ending. Era Winter in London. The Emperor Raptor was in his castle. was completely covered with blue feathers. It was a nice thick plumage. Then came a Dilophosaurus. The Dilophosaurus greeted: Good morning! Raptor greeted: Good morning! The Dilophosaurus asked: What are the programs for the last days of the year? Raptor replied: Then the Oliver rest of the people prefer to stay here we 'll have a nice holiday Florida you go directly there and I First I'll pop in Washington! Oliver asked confused: Why? Raptor said: I'll give you a clue the keyword begins with T! Oliver asked: Could you give a Another clue! Raptor said: Temp... Oliver asked: Time? Raptor added: Tempe... Oliver asked: Temperate? Raptor added: Tempera... Oliver asked: Temperature? Raptor added: Temperan... Oliver said: Temperance "Bones" Brennan! Raptor exclaimed: Correct! Oliver asked: But why? Raptor replied: Why so I have fun and for the second reason that you know! The Dilophosaurus exclaimed: Now go by Omicron and Omega, it will be like a cold shower to get out fast! Raptor said: I do not I will only Omicron, Omega and you will do it! The next day at Washington morning. It was still night. A man was returning from a friend's house. There man watched the game there because his house had broken the TV. The Emperor Raptor was there and despite all the snow thanks to its thick plumage not It was cold. Raptor was hidden in a alley. As the man was within range of the Raptor dinosaur jumped him. The man shouted. Raptor immediately gave him numerous clawed. man He uttered cries of suffering. Raptor then sank his claws on sickle in belly man. The man uttered a horrible cry, never heard before, while sickle claws Raptor penetrated the belly. Raptor was about to give him the shot that would have silenced. Raptor approached the mouth to the man's head. When the man's head was in the jaws of the latter he closed with Raptor great strength. The man died in agony. Raptor exclaimed: Let's get to Bones so investigate! Raptor took the corpse to the foot and taking it home with Bones and the boyfriend and colleague Seeley Booth. Raptor he left the corpse there, rang the doorbell and ran away. Bones and Booth they woke with a start. Booth complained: Who will be in this time! Bones said, will be better go check! Bones and Booth went down. Bones looked through the peephole and exclaimed confused: There is none! Booth said: You can not! Immediately opened the door and saw the corpse. Bones said: It will be better call the police! Meanwhile Raptor while escaping He exclaimed: Who knows how they will react to the ARC message I sent him! Raptor while night had intruded in the ARC using a computer still on the mold and created a Word document leaving the office of Lester also saying where was leaving near a sheet where there was his signature made by crushing the sheet with a hind leg muddy. The day after, in fact when all went ARC Lester found the document Raptor. Lester went race team from bringing the two sheets. They were confused. Connor stammered: Que-these I know-are de-IM-Emperor Ra-Raptor! Becker exclaimed: No probably a fake! Abby said: Are you kidding? Not may be a fake here it says clearly: "Good morning are the Emperor Raptor I'm going to take a nice vacation in Florida but before I went to Washington D.C to kill someone at random. In Florida I decided to open an anomaly in an artificial lake near a dam. I wish you a day horrible and if you want you can reach me! Becker said: I was lying to boost morale! Lester said: You have to go Washington DC if we can find it if it's still there in Florida is a bad news 'll never find him! Matt ordered: Come on! Immediately all entered their vehicle and left going in the direction of the plane port. Unfortunately mountain outside ARC was Helen with two of his men. Helen was armed with a sniper rifle. Helen exclaimed: Have we win this time! Becker said: I was lying to boost morale! But just when it could kill all the team members heard a grunt. The creature He had killed the Minister was there. The beast killed the two men immediately slamming them far away from the mountain. Helen ran off and was chased by creature. Helen then found himself in a dead Czech. Before her was a ravine. Helen just arrived the creature took a run and jumped. Unfortunately Helen survived. But then the creature jumped and Helen reached. Helen continued his run. Unfortunately he found a cave and he went in. The creature unfortunately could not reach it and then if He left. Meanwhile in Washington Booth he returned. Bones asked: Then who is success? Booth said: They made DNA analysis but there is nothing to match in the archives! Booth added: It is not even DNA the human victim was killed by an animal, the DNA is not very strange we know what it is! Bones said: It was a dog large size maybe! Booth said: No you can not the animal was much larger and do not match the wounds on the body of victim! Booth added: He was scratched chest very quickly too much because it was a dog, then there is a strange and deep hole caused by a claw that does not have a dog and finally the victim was bitten on the head and bite marks are not compatible with those of a dog! Bones asked: There is an idea of what It could be the animal? Booth said: Not really can not be an animal escaped from it a few zoo animals held illegally since however the wounds do not match any creature imaginable! Raptor was out in a bush to listen. Then he said: You will want to give a decomposed body this time! The night after Quirrell was around. Another man was walking. Raptor suddenly attacked him. The scratched ripping flesh and injuring the bones. Then he sank the sickle claws into the stomach of the victim. Finally, he bit his head pressing until you hear a jack. Raptor then threw the corpse into a dumpster. Two days after a boy was walking her dog. Then the dog stirred and He ran to the box with the body tilting it. The annoyed boy exclaimed: But why did you do that! When he saw the corpse decomposed the boy screamed and ran away with the dog. Meanwhile the Jeffersonian body and the victim arrived. The trainee Brennan Daisy Wick said: The victim is Caucasian and male! Then came Bones exclaimed: Good morning! Bones said: Let's see... As soon as he saw the body block. Daisy asked him: Are you all right! Bones said: There is a problem the murderess not a person is an animal! Daisy asked: Why? Bones said yesterday a corpse was at our front door, the injuries consisted of scratches repeated two holes 18 cm in the stomach and a very powerful bite on the head! Bones added: Scratches are seen on the chest, the holes can not be seen because they are signs on meat and organs but the points in which they should be the holes are completely decomposed and the bite has damaged his skull! Meanwhile Angela in company Camille was trying to figure out who the victim was comparing the facial reconstruction with the data in the database of missing persons. Then there was a correspondence. TO Angela said: John Brown, thirty-four, married without children! Camille said: We contact his wife! Then came Bones: We realized who is the culprit! Camille asked, but as what? Bones replied: We do not know the true identity, but we know that is not a human being is an animal and is the same creature responsible for another death more precisely Ryan Smith twenty-four years! Camille asked: How can you be sure! Bones replied: Same style kill scratches repeated chest and a bite to the head taking into account that there is a great probability that they did two deep holes 18 cm! Camille exclaimed: We must send search teams to find the creature! An hour after the wife of victim had arrived in the office of a psychologist Lance Sweets FBI working with Brennan and Booth. Sweets informed the wife of victim: We have bad news her husband has died! His wife said in tears: Who It could have done? Sweets replied: We do not know yet was not a man was an animal! Booth was there and seeing his wife in tears she wanted to do something. Booth went to Camille and He asked Camille I ask you something? Camille replied: Yes! Booth said: I would like to participate looking creature! Camille replied: Are you sure! Booth said, I'm sure He participates in search of the creature and when I find him I'll shoot! Bones exclaimed: What!? Booth immediately spoke: Um Let me explain... Bones interrupted him: No you can not! Booth added: Bones is something I do not like I have to find out what the creature and kill it! Bones exclaimed an animal predator has been designed by evolution to hunt and forced to do it or was defending himself! Booth said: No there is something strange I know that there is something far bigger below! Bones said: Be careful! Camille said: Does deposit eighth street! Booth went. Then Hodgins and Angela came to Bones and Camille. Hodgins suggested: Maybe we should follow him! Bones exclaimed: No is a bad idea! Angela true? Angela said: It's not an idea so bad after all! Camille said: Give wounds it would be better to give all possible help! Bones said: All right! Hodgins said: I call Sweets! Hodgins took the phone and called: Sweets I must ask you a favor! Hodgins asked: Where will we? Camille said: I sent to deposit eighth road! Hodgins informed Sweets: At deposit eighth road! Hodgins said goodbye: Hello Sweets! Immediately they all ran to the car. Booth after a while after bit of time had arrived at the store. It was a maze of container. Booth got out with his gun entering the labyrinth of containers. He did not know, however, that the Raptor was on a container and that he had seen. Raptor then went straight to the center of the maze. Booth felt the sound of his leaps. Then Raptor just reached the center of the maze He began to roar and growl attracting Booth at the center of the maze. Booth just arrived Raptor exclaimed: Good morning! Booth said: Oh false alarm! Raptor exclaimed: No really are I am the creature! Booth said: First the animals and they do not speak according to the dinosaurs are extinct! Raptor cried And because humans They should be the only ones to speak at the end of your stupid idiotic words they are just to clear! Booth said: The situation is serious enough my dear we're looking for an animal that killed two people! Raptor exclaimed: I know you report to murder John Brown and Ryan Smith! Booth asked: But how do you know the case has not been made public! Raptor replied: I know why creature dear me! Booth yelled: Just go away or I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice! Raptor said: You can not arrest me because humans are inferior! Later they came from behind Matt, Abby, Connor, Becker and Emily. Matt yelled Emperor Raptor stop! Raptor said: I am pleased you read my message lucky for you that have not gone in Florida! Becker exclaimed: Fine feathers! Raptor thanked: Thanks! Becker said: Do not be Useful in Florida! Raptor explained: But will decrease Florida! Connor exclaimed Becker but you're mad if you say these things kill us! Raptor said: Connor these containers reminds me your poor friend Duncan Connor is the last friend you It remains before the anomalies entered into your life and kill a creature Poor Tom! Connor exclaimed screaming: Becker scaricaglielo him jump over him and me! Booth asked: What's going on! Raptor said: See I'm a Raptor Raptor speaking head of the Empire and make them a part of the ARC secret government organization that takes care of the creatures from the outputs anomalies that are portals of space and time! Booth said: aspects that I will Believe! Abby exclaimed: Is it true what he I said it's all true! Emily exclaimed: Want proof nine watch our weapons they do! Emily fired in the air. Booth asked: What have you fired! Raptor asked: you convince a shot EMD? Raptor added: If I want a Verification total that I am an animal here is a sample of my saliva compare it with the DNA of the creature that killed Ryan Smith will see that will be the same creature! Raptor then sniffed the air. Raptor exclaimed: Booth are coming a bit' of people! Raptor roared. Immediately they arrived Bones, Hodgins, Camille , Angela and Sweets armed with guns. Raptor greeted: Good morning! Camille said: Booth found the creature! Camille asked: Why is there a Raptor? Raptor replied: I am a real Raptor! Raptor added: I leave! Matt exclaimed: No, you do not run away! Raptor exclaimed: Do you want another proof that I am a Raptor look! Raptor jumped and began to bounce off the walls of the container. Matt exclaimed: Becker careful! Becker saw that Raptor was about to landing on him! Becker ducked. Raptor jumped on a container. Matt said: We have to follow him! All followed him. Booth said: So what is a Raptor! Angela said: Do not you have It took those jumps! Abby announced: That's a Crasraptor! Bones said: There is no species that name! Connor said: Why is a evolution dell'Austroraptor survived the extinction of the dinosaurs due to anomalies! Bones asked: What are the anomalies! Connor said: I'll explain in a second time before we have to make the Raptor the most dangerous of all! They had reached an area protected by railings. It was very high. Below it was a man-made lake. Booth said: There he is! Raptor was on a container. not He stopped. Booth immediately pointed his gun at Raptor . The animal jumped to land in the lake . Booth fired. Unfortunately not hit the target. Raptor ended up in the lake. Then the creature came out of the lake. Camille exclaimed: We must continue research! Matt exclaimed: No better not look these documents are the Raptor! Camille asked: Why do you call Emperor Raptor? Matt said: It's a long story! Camille said: It's going to Florida! Matt added: Perhaps it would be better that come even if you want to open an anomaly we need all the help possible! Camille replied: All right! Three hours after they had left. Raptor It was very fast. Florida would join tomorrow. Raptor reached a city. The next day they were all in Florida. They had just crossed the borders. All but Matt was driving fast asleep. Suddenly there was a call from Jess. All awoke. Matt picked up the phone and asked: What happens to Jess? Jess replied: It is open an anomaly! Matt saw the window dam and he said in Jess: Do not send me the coordinates know where the fault! Matt took a curve. Camille asked: Where are you going! Matt said: In the documents there was It wrote that it would open an anomaly in an artificial lake near a dam. Matt went to the dam. Cambrian anomaly had been opened by Raptor. They left many copies of Ottoia Giant and many specimens of Anomalocaris. The Ottoia It had already been met but the subspecies giant earth. An alligator He was swimming in the reservoir. Many alligators swam in that lake. They had moved from the small river nearby. If the alligators of the lake were moved into the river because of problems already alligators in the river would went to the small town nearby invading causing deaths and injuries. Would be It happened in a short time. An alligator was swimming near the anomaly. Suddenly a Ottoia attacked him. The alligator was beginning to squirm and then you find the tail invertebrate front of the muzzle immediately he bit her and made His move more deadly that the turnaround of death. The alligator began turn in on itself and then killed the Ottoia. The alligator swam quickly toward the shore. The Anomalocaris arrived and attacked the armor dell'Alligatore. The alligator just came out of the lake saw another of his species that was about to bite him. But she heard nothing. He saw in her mouth He had a similar Anomalocaris. The alligator then saw the reflection of a puddle Anomalocaris the water on his body. The alligator turned on itself and He crushed the Anomalocaris. Following all the alligators ran toward the river. As soon as we entered they started to expand. After half an hour the alligators of the river came hunted alligators lake. One of the alligators entered a pool. A man was going to take a bath. Immediately dip. The alligator lightning fast lunged at the man and killed him with the turnaround of death. The pool water from blue had become red. Then a woman was walking down the street was killed by a alligator with the turnaround of death. Another alligator came from a door open and killed a man. Another alligator killed a man on a bicycle. Meanwhile, our heroes had reached the town. They saw a crowd of people screaming and running away while being chased by three alligators. Booth asked: Can I propose an idea? Matt said: If you can help with that alligators are chasing people yes! Booth said: Come from police so we could get help! All went to Central police. A policewoman asked: What It happens? She added: I am committed to the alligators roam the city! Booth announced: Um I 'm Agent Seeley Booth FBI and my friends probably know what is the cause of these problems with the alligators! The policewoman asked: And what would be? Connor replied: Top Secret! Booth said: If it's something Top Secret to say to a cop in America if I tell him to England you say! The policewoman said: We so if two of you should control the lake will tell me the threat and we will try to resolve it will not have to go into the detail that you just me How about with things like invasion of alien species! The policewoman asked: Who offers voluntary? Booth said: I! Then he did Bones. The policewoman said: Well! She took a big gun sedative and left. Connor asked: So we consider your friends? Becker retorted: Shut Connor! Becker turned to Booth and Bones: But why you did it, you're not ready to deal with creatures exit anomaly and there is the possibility that there is the Emperor Raptor! Bones asked: What is an anomaly? Abby replied: It is a portal for time and space that brings creatures of the past or the future in any including the present era is because of these anomalies if the Emperor is Raptor survived the extinction of the dinosaurs along with many of his fellow men! Angela asked: What do they look like? Connor replied: They have the form of a circle. I do not have a ball. They consist of what appear fragments made of glass. The colors are usually yellow or orange anomalies satellites white-gray but do not worry I'm not the case! Matt exclaimed: Remember this rule since you are not ARC: When an anomaly is open you moves! Bones asked: What if we find Emperor Raptor? Connor replied: I do not know! Becker said: Beware! Bones and Booth went to the Lake avoiding the river. When they reached it they saw the light of the anomaly under the lake. Bones came to the shore. Booth shouted: Bones removed from the shore! A Ottoia sprang from the water. Bones He shot and killed. Booth reached Bones and exclaimed: Brava! Bone yelled Booth careful! Of Anomalocaris sprouted water and went to Booth. Booth shot and hit all Anomalocaris. Then Booth and Bones both saw the light of the anomaly vanished. Bones said: The error is closed must notify the ups! But then a dinosaur the stepped front. Raptor was. Raptor exclaimed: Good morning! Bones said: Good morning to you Emperor Raptor! Raptor exclaimed: I feel your fear! Being a predator perceive fear in the prey! Booth yelled: Run! Booth and Brennan ran to the City chased Emperor Raptor. Unfortunately they could not avoid the river. Alligators saw them and chased Bones and Booth also their. Raptor was scary and amazing. He went to great speed and then She jumped on the backs of alligators even those in the water. Raptor then She appeared before him to Booth and Brennan. To the right and behind there were alligators. TO But left ca a tree. Booth yelled On Tree soon! Bones exclaimed: But are Patients expect that we fall! Booth said: If you do not go up we have a chance! Bones said: All right! Booth and Bones went up shaft. But then so did the Emperor Raptor. The alligators were under. Booth and Bones were trapped. Suddenly a gust of EMD He hits an alligator. Then they were also affected other reptiles. Were Matt, Abby, Connor, Becker and Emily. Matt yelled: Get off! Bones and Booth got out and ran by the team. Matt said: Follow me! Raptor descended from them pursued. After a bit 'of time they reached the city. Abby asked: What kind of creatures there were in the lake? Bones said, and Anomalocaris also several examples of Ottoia very big though, and the deficiency is closed! After they reached the station where was the police policewoman with Hodgins, Camille, Angela and Sweets. The policewoman asked Bones Booth: So what happened to the lake? Bones answered: Was the invasion of alien species the cause of this crisis with the alligators! The policewoman announced: So you will use the C4! The cop put four charges C4 on the counter and a detonator. Becker and Booth took them. Then they all went out. Matt exclaimed: Well we have to We must hurry to put the C4 on the lake we'll all since there Emperor Raptor! After a few minutes they had to again reached the lake. Suddenly a voice said: Good morning! Everyone turned with guns and EMD spotted. It was the Emperor Raptor. Matt ordered Becker: Becker Place the C4! Becker immediately launched the 4 charges in the water. All they fired but no one was struck Raptor. Becker yelled: The C4 is ready we must turn away to blow it up safely! Raptor exclaimed: I too They will move away for another day! Raptor escaped. After the other They ran. Once they've moved away Becker yelled Now! Becker pressed the button detonator to detonate the C4. An explosion rose into the air. The Anomalocaris and specimens Ottoia flying with flames on and falling to the ground charred. When they returned from the policewoman. Booth told him: We finished! The policewoman said: You can go now! When everyone went out Matt thanked Booth, Bones, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Camille: Thanks for the help! Matt then, however, warned them: But it better be careful from now on we do not know where the Emperor Raptor! IS be a very dangerous! And something to do with the death of the head in our leader! Meanwhile Raptor reached Oliver, Omicron and Omega. Raptor exclaimed: Do not have made They had to flee because they have detonated four charges of C4 Raptor exclaimed: But in a little ' even explosives able to deliver them , because in a little ' come and Alpha will with many others what he did with the Minister! NEXT TIME... Staurikosaurus Category:Primeval Category:Bones Category:Crossovers